


Unmasked

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Series: In Universe NSP Trilogy [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, In Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has never seen Brian without his mask on but he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked

Ever since Brian had learnt to accept and admit his feelings for Danny things had been going well. Danny stopped flirting with anyone he met and was completely loyal to Brian and Brian still killed a lot of people but he didn’t kill Danny as much as he used to, which Danny appreciated. Brian, being a Ninja for so long, didn’t really understand love but Danny taught him. Brian was still afraid and there was one thing that scared him the most. 

They had both had sex before, a few times when Danny was really horny and had no luck with the ladies and many, many times now as a couple. The only body part of Brian that Danny hadn’t seen was his face. Brian always kept his mask on when they had sex, even when it was in the shower. 

Part of the reason why Brian refused to take his mask off was due to being a ninja, and although he had already broken several of the basic guidelines of being a ninja, he still wanted to follow some of the rules he had been taught. The other reason he refused to remove his mask was due to the fact that even though they had been friends for years Danny had never seen Brian’s face. The ninja wondered if Danny wouldn’t love him anymore if he saw Brian’s face. Brian didn’t find himself that attractive, his face had a few scars that hadn’t healed too well, the worse being on his neck. There was also the fact that he was starting to go grey and he didn’t want Danny to think of him as an old man, even though they were only four years apart Brian felt so much older than his boyfriend. 

Danny had asked a few times to see Brian’s face but he never pushed it. He was very respectful, understanding that Brian had already gone through so much change in the last few months and knew that when the time was right Brian would show him his face. Danny wished he could see the ninja’s face. In his mind, he had imagined what he would look like but he couldn’t, he knew Brian would be a thousand times more handsome than what he could picture in his mind. He wanted to see his face so badly, wanted him to feel comfortable to walk around their apartment without his mask. Most of all he wanted to see Brian’s face while they had sex, he wanted to see him fall apart. Sometimes he would see faint outlines of Brian’s mouth that he wished to feel without the mask in the way. He wondered if the time was right to ask again, it had been a while. 

That night the couple celebrated finishing a new song that they had been really struggling with, not that they ever needed a reason to have sex but it was always nice to have one for once. 

Brian was on top of Danny, nothing from the norm. Danny had originally thought he would have topped in their relationship, how he thought Brian would let that happen is beyond him but he was glad he let the older man take control of him. 

The two were kissing as best they could with Brian’s mouth covered. Both men were now only in their underwear. Brian was grinding onto Danny’s clothed erection causing Danny to make the most beautiful sounds. 

“Bri?” Danny’s voice was filled with lust and he needed release so badly he thought about giving up on this and waiting until next time but at the same time, he wanted to see Brian’s face more than he wanted to get off. 

The man remained silent but stopped grinding on the man beneath him to let him talk. 

“Please… please, can I see you?” 

A look of panic filled Brian’s eyes as he shook his head. 

Danny raised his hand to Brian’s mask covered cheek, moving his thumb, stroking him gently to calm him down. 

“Bri, you have nothing to be afraid of, I love you.” 

Brian was still scared, no matter how many times Danny told him he loved him he was still scared. 

“Please?” 

Danny’s eyes were wide with hope and Brian couldn’t say no. He nodded and signed for Danny to do it. 

“Are you sure?” 

Brian glared at him before nodded again, slower. 

Raising a shaking hand Danny began to hesitantly lift Brian’s mask. He felt excited but at the same time was terrified. 

As soon as his mask was removed Brian felt extremely self-conscious and vulnerable as Danny’s eyes roamed over his facial features, taking it all in. 

Danny let himself stare at Brian without care, wanting to remember every detail in case he never gets to see them again. The slight greyness to his hair making him look a lot more mature. The light scars on his face, one next to his nose and one on his forehead. His face was lighter than the rest of his body as it had been concealed for so long but there wasn’t enough of a difference that it looked weird. 

The last thing Danny noticed, and he wondered how he didn’t notice it first was the very prominent scar on Brian’s neck. 

Danny had always thought that Brian never spoke due to being a ninja, it never crossed his mind that Brian didn’t talk because he couldn’t, not that Dan knew yet that Brian couldn’t talk. 

“Is that… can you not… talk,” Danny felt extremely awkward and Brian was just glad that the younger man was just as nervous as he was.

Brian nodded and Danny was slightly upset that he would never hear his boyfriends voice. 

“You’re beautiful,” Danny told him hoping Brian wouldn’t kill him for saying so. 

Ninja Brian smiled and kissed Danny gently, the pair finally feeling each-others lips for the first time. They both knew they would never forget that kiss. 

The kiss deepened and Brian began grinding on Danny again bringing his hand down to remove Danny’s boxers and then his own. 

Danny kept letting out little groans that Brian caught in his mouth as he raised his hips as he ground back against Brian. 

“Bri, please fuck me,” Danny whined, he felt as if he wasn’t going to last long and blamed it on the fact that for the first time he could see Brian’s face. 

Brian reached over to the nightstand, grabbing one of the many bottles of lube and applying it to his fingers before opening up his boyfriend a finger at a time. He often wondered how Danny could still be so tight after all the times they’d had sex. 

Danny’s eyes were on Brian’s face the whole time, watching the concentration on Brian’s face, the slight smirk he had ever time he caused Danny to moan. 

Brian loved to tease Danny but today was different. Today Brian was more gentle and as soon as he deemed Danny ready he pulled his fingers out instead of teasing him for another half an hour or so. Lining up his cock he slowly pushed the head of his member into Danny’s hole. 

Danny didn’t want to close his eyes, he wanted to see Brian’s face throughout this whole experience but it felt so good he couldn’t help but let his eyes shut, the image of Brian’s mouth slightly open and his eyes dark with lust in his mind as the last thing he saw as Brian slowly inserted the rest of his shaft into Danny’s asshole. 

“Fu… fuck Bri,” Danny moaned at the stretch and opened his eyes, taking in the expression on Brian’s face. 

“So beautiful,” Danny whispered and Brian leaned down and kissed him again, wondering why he hadn’t done this sooner. 

Brian began to slowly thrust into his boyfriend as they kissed. Usually, Danny would complain and beg for Brian to go faster but today he was content with this. 

Brian made his way to Danny’s neck, covering him in pink marks that would soon turn purple. Danny let out a loud moan as Brian found a particularly sweet spot just below his ear and Brian refused to remove himself from that spot until he was sure the mark he left there would be darker than all the others. Brian loved marking Danny, making it obvious that he was Brian’s. 

Brian’s thrusts soon became faster as he thought about how Danny was his. Danny watched as Brian’s head fell back in bliss, it was almost enough to make him cum and Danny wondered if Brian would ever let him watch him jerk off with his mask off. 

“Oh fuck Bri,” Danny groaned as Brian thrusted in hard and deep. 

Brian brought his hand down to hand down to Danny’s leaking cock, thumb rubbing the slit of his dick. 

“Fuck Bri, fuck I’m gonna cum,” Danny practically screamed, the slit of his dick was so sensitive and Brian knew it and used it to his advantage. 

Brian kept working at Dan’s cock as he pounded into his ass. 

Danny let out a string of broken moans and whimpers as he came all over Brian’s hand. 

Brian raised his hand to his mouth and tasted Danny for the first time causing Danny to wish he could come again. 

After his hand was licked clean Brian continued thrusting into Danny’s ass which was now very sensitive and let out little whines that spurred Brian on. Danny watched as much as he could, his eyes closing ever now and again due to the pleasure. 

Brian soon came, throwing his head back and his mouth was open and Danny felt his softened dick twitch as his ass was filled with cum.

Coming down from his high Brian suddenly felt embarrassed, Danny had never seen him let go like that, he hadn’t let himself go like that, the mask always made him feel uncomfortable. He slowly pulled out of Danny reaching for his mask. 

“Please leave it off,” Danny almost begged. 

Brian contemplated it and lowered his hand, leaving the mask on the nightstand. 

“Cuddle with me?” Danny questioned and expected to get stabbed for his suggestion but was pleasantly surprised when Brian laid down next to him, cuddling into the younger man’s chest. 

“I love you,” Danny said, kissing Brian’s head. 

Brian looked up at Danny, he wished he could speak. Danny could see it in Brian’s eyes though, he knew Brian loved him, he wouldn’t have done this if he didn’t. 

“Thank you,” Danny said holding the older man closer to him as if he feared losing him. He could feel Brian smile on his chest and he hoped this would happen again.


End file.
